Teen Wizards, Season One
by Draconmouth
Summary: Based off of Teen Titans. Five teens, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Cyborg all live in a Tower shaped like a T. What else is new? They have individual powers that are used to fight crime. Currently they have to fight a woman named Lestrange. A


AN: This is based off of "Final Exam" from Teen Titans. The hero group,  
  
however, are the Teen Wizards and is composed of: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and  
  
Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. I don't  
  
own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. If I did, I would be a billionaire.  
  
Ron (appears): You made me OOC!  
  
Hermione (appears): Do you even know what OOC means?  
  
Ron (sheepishly): Uh, no.  
  
Draconmouth: It means OUT OF CHARACTER. Now, how about we have the rest of the  
  
cast appear. As well as their Teen Wizard Bios:  
  
Neville Longbottom: The leader of the group. At first apprenticed to a hierologist, now  
  
has athletic abilities as well as numerous gadgets. He is Lestrange's main focus.  
  
Ginny Weasley: Equivalent to Starfire. She is new to America, having come from  
  
England to help her brother fight crime. Due to a Fizzing Whizbees allergy, she has the  
  
power of flight as well as send out stingers from her hands. She also has a mix of Cyborg  
  
in her.  
  
Harry Potter: Equivalent to Raven. Is part-demon, and has a scar on his forehead. His  
  
attack is "Phoenix Rising Flame!" which sends out fire and he can control it. In order to  
  
maintain his power he must meditate.  
  
Ron Weasley: Mix of Cyborg and Starfire. He has the same powers as his sister, although  
  
he also has a great amount of strength.  
  
Hermione Granger: The actual brains of the group. Has no special ability except intellect.  
  
She is Neville's assistant.  
  
Luna Lovegood: Equivalent to Beast Boy. She can transform into any type of dog or wolf  
  
(because her father is a werewolf, and he funds the team). Her jokes are very comic  
  
relieving.  
  
Now, TEEN TITANS GO!!  
  
"Durmstrang Institute is proud to present our three top graduates", the voice on  
  
the ad said. A boy with gadgets and the size of a shrimp appeared, fighting the robots.  
  
(Gizmo retains himself because I couldn't think of anyone else). "Gizmo, the boy genius  
  
who is always able to think himself out of any situation." Gizmo donned mechanical  
  
wings and began flying through the aisle, firing at the robots and disintegrating them.  
  
A girl with flowers in her hair appeared. "Pansy, the witch who's toxic perfume  
  
spells bad luck for her enemies." Pansy knocked out a whole army of robots. Then in  
  
front of her a boy the size of a giant who merely touched a few robots and they went  
  
down.  
  
"And Goyle, whose stupidity is made up by his anomalous strength (Ron:  
  
Stupidity? Ha!). A robot launched on Goyle's back, but Gizmo deactivated it. Goyle then  
  
lifted Pansy up in order to hit a giant missile. Then they posed. "This team can be yours,  
  
for a price." The screen went blank. The agent stared at the masked woman.  
  
"Well, Ms. Lestrange? What do you think of them?" "While I must admit they are  
  
talented, robots and machines don't prove anything. Your students must pass one final  
  
exam; destroy the Teen Wizards. And then we'll talk." The agent bowed her head, and  
  
the lights went out.  
  
(Theme song [this is a parody of the TT's theme]):  
  
When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN WIZARDS!  
  
From their tower they can see it all, TEEN WIZARDS!  
  
When there's evil on the attack,  
  
You can rest knowing they've got your back  
  
'Cause when the world has heroes on patrol, Teen Wizards. GO!  
  
With their super powers they unite, TEEN WIZARDS!  
  
Never met a villain that they liked, TEEN WIZARDS!  
  
They've got the bad guys on the run  
  
They never stop till the job is done  
  
'Cause when the world is losing all control, Teen Wizards Go!  
  
If your heart's black you better watch out  
  
You cannot escape the team  
  
And if you're hexed there isn't any doubt  
  
You've been beaten by the teens.  
  
(commercial break)  
  
Luna and Ron were fighting while Harry was reading The Rise and Fall of the  
  
Dark Arts. Hermione was opposite them, her eyes rolling as Ron was accusing Luna for  
  
losing the remote. "What makes you so sure I lost it?" Luna was threatening him with a  
  
clawed hand. "You lose EVERYTHING!" "Look, just because I lost that video game-" "-  
  
And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron...  
  
"Man, how am I supposed to work the TV without the remote?" Harry finally  
  
closed his book and glared at him. "Simple. You just get up and change the channel."  
  
Ron was silent for a minute in shock. "Don't joke like that." "I wasn't joking." "Good,  
  
because it wasn't funny!" A vein popped on Harry head. "This is a pointless argument  
  
over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and ruining my concentration."  
  
(Hermione: Maybe I would say that, but not Harry! Ron: What is a remote? *everyone  
  
anime falls over*)  
  
At that moment Ginny and Neville walked in. "And that's the secret to going  
  
faster than the speed of light", she dimpled. Neville, however, was distracted  
  
momentarily by his two teammates fighting. "Time out!" he told them while Ginny  
  
floated to the kitchen. "Please, friends, we shall settle this over junk food. I will fetch  
  
some." "I don't need food!" Ron's complaints echoed the castle.  
  
Ginny opened the fridge. Mold had grown all over the food in it, and something  
  
moved. The English girl screamed and shot a stinger at it. The mold exploded over the  
  
whole team. (All of them with anime look). "Maybe we should just go for pizza",  
  
Neville suggested, twitching his eyebrow. (Just like Robin)  
  
Later the whole team was arguing over an entirely different matter- on what type  
  
of pizza to get. "Mushrooms." "Sausage." "May we please just get something?" Harry  
  
requested. It was just pizza for God's sake! "Just as long as we get something uncooked",  
  
Luna said. "Man, how can you eat all that?" Ron looked grossed out. "Dude, I can't go  
  
hunting all the time."  
  
"I suggest a large pizza with bananas, pickles, sushi, and mint frosting", Ginny  
  
grinned. (The sushi wasn't in there originally, but I was trying to be funny.) The whole  
  
team gave her anime looks. "Uh, Gin? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping",  
  
Neville explained to her under his breath. "Oh." She blushed. (Who else thought this  
  
scene was kawaii? True not as kawaii as them chibi, but it still was kawaii!)  
  
"I'll have triple pepperoni!" "I told you I'm eating raw meat!" "Raw meat's in  
  
pepperoni!" (You can guess which two were arguing). Pansy watched them through her  
  
binoculars, red X's targeting them. "Prepare Phase One", Gizmo ordered her. She used  
  
her powers to make a bus go out of control. This would get the Teen Wizards' attention.  
  
They definitely did see it, as well as a baby in a stroller crying in the intersection.  
  
"Wizards, GO!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the bus while Ginny, Luna, and  
  
Neville went the other way. Ron made the bus stall while Harry went inside and switched  
  
on the emergency brake. Meanwhile, Ginny flew down and picked up the stroller in her  
  
arms, lowering it gently on the sidewalk. The bus finally stopped ( the delay due to Pansy  
  
also jinxing the speedometer) and they all sighed with relief.  
  
"I know that England is different from America in driving, but isn't a bus  
  
supposed to have a driver?" Ginny asked, confused. "And isn't a baby carriage supposed  
  
to have a baby?" Luna picked up the bundle of blankets. "You losers", Gizmo's voice  
  
came out, "actually believing this." The bundle exploded, making the second trio of  
  
Neville, Ginny and Luna get blasted far away.  
  
Then the bus was lifted over the first trio, and dropped on them. The group from  
  
Durmstrang appeared. "That was to easy", Gizmo sneered, "rotten punks. Want to get  
  
some pizza?" "This isn't over", Neville pointed at them with half the team. Ron tore the  
  
bus off of his half. "We're just getting started."  
  
"Who are you?" Luna asked. "We're from Durmstrang-", Pansy started. "- your  
  
worst nightmare", Goyle finished as the two teams began to fight.  
  
Ron and Goyle went in a headlock until Goyle smirked, "What do you call an  
  
idiot with a rocket on his back?" Gizmo landed on Ron and did that, making Ron fly  
  
through the air out of control. "Oh no! Brother!" Ginny called, flying after him.  
  
Meanwhile Pansy and Harry were dueling. Harry tried to throw a punch, but  
  
Pansy caught it. "You fight like a girl." "And you're going to scream like one" Gizmo  
  
pressed a button, and Harry was thrown back.  
  
Luna transformed into a heavy Great Dane, but Goyle picked her up and threw  
  
her to the advancing Neville. Upside down she asked, "Is it just me, or are we getting our  
  
butts kicked?" "It's just you", Harry, Neville, and Hermione answered. Hermione  
  
prepared to do an Impediment Jinx, but her wand got knocked out of her hand.  
  
"Listen, team, I have a plan", Neville started, but the other three then got shot into  
  
a wall. "Hero-boy, does you fancy plan involve getting blown up?" Gizmo got ready.  
  
Neville stared at him straight in the eye. "I guess we'll have to find out the hard way." He  
  
smiled and made a motion with his hand as if to say, "Bring it on."  
  
They all attacked in alphabetical order, and a gaping hole appeared in the middle  
  
of the street. Neville yelled as he fell into it. There was a horrible silence. "Neville?"  
  
Hermione called, but there was no answer.  
  
(commercial break)  
  
Hermione and Harry helped Luna into the tower. She collapsed onto a lounge  
  
chair. "Tell me that did not just happen", Luna gasped, "Tell me." "It did", Harry took off  
  
his hood. "We cannot change what has happened." Hermione tried to tend to her own leg,  
  
but Harry said, "Let me do it", and healed it quickly. Luna smiled. "I didn't know we had  
  
a doctor in the house."  
  
The door opened, and Ginny and Ron entered. "I was halfway to Gotham City  
  
before Ginny could pull that rocket off my back. So tell me how we beat them." Ron  
  
looked from one downcast face to the other. "Tell me how we kicked their butts."  
  
"Where is Neville?" Ginny also looked at them. "Um, Gin, Neville is gone",  
  
Luna's eyes were on the ground. "Gone?" Ginny repeated. "How can he be gone?" "We  
  
searched everywhere for him and found only this", Harry held up Neville's utility belt.  
  
"Could you not search somewhere else? People do not just vanish into thin air."  
  
"Relax, Ginny", Hermione reassured her to cover up her own feelings. "I bet he's  
  
on his way home right now." They heard footsteps. "Awesome timing." "Neville", Ginny  
  
floated to the door just as it exploded. The three Durmstrang students made their way in  
  
criminal style. "Oh no", Luna winced. "Oh yes", Pansy's eyes glowed. The teams  
  
separated, Ron and Gizmo one way, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Goyle another way,  
  
and Luna and Pansy yet another.  
  
Luna ran through the toxic smoke and came out as a Chihuahua. "Here doggy,  
  
doggy", Pansy taunted, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?"  
  
The trio upstairs ran into the training room (after Harry had unsuccessfully tried  
  
to explode a fire extinguisher to buy them time), Ginny sealing the door at the edges with  
  
her stingers. But then the wall came apart behind them and Goyle's head was present.  
  
"Hello, losers", he gloated.  
  
Luna ran hard, stopping for a breath. "I think I lost her", she thought aloud, but at  
  
that moment a large piece on steel fell down on her face making her black out. Pansy  
  
appeared from the shadows. "This must not be your lucky day."  
  
Gizmo used his spider gadget to go into a room. Ron came out from the hallway  
  
and went in it himself. The door slammed shut behind him. "So, strong guy? You got a  
  
heart under all those swells?" Gizmo inquired on the screens. Ron backed away. "Not  
  
telling? I guess I have to operate on you and find out?" Gizmo then became visible on his  
  
spider gadget. But Ron grabbed it and broke it to pieces. "Hey", Gizmo protested, and he  
  
ran. "Not too tough without your gadgets, huh?" Ron called.  
  
He located Gizmo behind a crate. "Found you", but then the crate was sitting on a  
  
hologram projector, and it vanished. Ron reversed again, but then Gizmo landed on him.  
  
"Time to repeat history", he declared, placing another missile on his rear and sent him  
  
flying.  
  
The entire tower shook with the warfare until all of the five remaining teen  
  
wizards were expelled from it and into the bay. Pansy then created a tidal wave which  
  
swept them away. Gizmo waved mockingly. "Snot-nosed kids", he commented. (Who  
  
else here thinks that Gizmo is a hypocrite and should be thrown to Fluffy?)  
  
Meanwhile they all washed onto the shore, choking out seawater. "So who else  
  
doesn't want to go surfing again?" Luna brushed some seaweed from her mouth. "Luna,  
  
that's not funny", Ron's voice was close to a shriek. "Dude, I was just trying to help.  
  
What's your problem?" "What's my problem? We got kicked out of our house, lost our  
  
leader, and I have been humiliated twice!"  
  
"We must stay calm", Harry had a slight dash of aggravation in his voice. "Or  
  
what? You lose your concentration? Look, they won, we lost! IT'S OVER."  
  
A silence brushed over them. "So are the Teen Wizards finished?" Hermione  
  
asked. "No", Neville stood in the way of the sunset, "not if I can help it."  
  
(Comercial break)  
  
In the tower, the Durmstrang students had designed it to their liking. Pansy came  
  
out with Neville's utility belt. "I've taken Neville's fashion statement. Unfortunately,  
  
that's the only thing fashionable around here." She examined Harry's spare blue robes.  
  
"Does he wear anything that's not blue?"  
  
"No kidding", Goyle looked up from the fridge, "all of their food is out of date."  
  
He munched on it anyway. "Look at their CDs", Gizmo threw them on the floor, "Snot!  
  
Crud! Double-snot! Crud!" While this was going on, a very miniscule robot popped out  
  
of Neville's belt and inched to one of the computers. There it set the alarms off, making  
  
Pansy take off her robes and Goyle stopped his food raid.  
  
Gizmo then spotted the little robot, which wrapped another cord around him and  
  
flew him up. An arm of fire grabbed Pansy, and a boomerang hit Goyle with a force that  
  
carried him to the top of the tower with his companions.  
  
Neville caught his belt. "Like I said, this isn't over." "We're just getting started."  
  
The two teams faced off for the final battle. Gizmo landed on Ron again, but this time  
  
Neville placed some sort of buzzer on his back, making his gadgets go haywire.  
  
Ginny sent a large amount or stingers at Pansy, but she dodged them. "Luna, go",  
  
the English girl called. Suddenly a Yorkshire terrier descended on Pansy's face, disabling  
  
her eyesight momentarily. She finally pulled the terrier off, and Luna transformed back.  
  
"Your luck just ran out", she grinned as she completed her way. "Huh?" Pansy gave the  
  
same anime look that Jinx did. Then everything around her started to collapse.  
  
Harry was darting away from each of Goyle's attacks placidly. "Phoenix, Rising  
  
FLAME!" A burst of fire hit Goyle directly on the chest. Then Ginny let off a stinger that  
  
sent him spinning. To finish it off, Neville kicked him, slow motion mode, and Goyle  
  
landed on top of his colleagues.  
  
"That's it", Gizmo took out a communicator. "I'm calling Lestrange." Neville  
  
picked him up by the shirt. "Who's Lestrange?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" The Boy  
  
Genius responded sarcastically.  
  
At Lestrange's hideout, the agent tried to justify herself. "I assure you we have no  
  
toleration for such failures. When the authorities release them, they shall be disciplined."  
  
A fist went into her hand. "Firmly."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't expecting your students to succeed. They were merely  
  
messengers, and the message has been received." Lestrange turned on a video of Neville  
  
saying "Who's Lestrange?", the scene repeating itself. (What a pedophile! Ron: What's a  
  
pedophile? Draconmouth: Go look it up in a dictionary Ron: Okay *walks off*)  
  
Back at the tower, things were back to normal. Except for a few things. "NOOO!"  
  
Luna moaned. "This can't be! All of my tunes have been –alphabetized. How will I ever  
  
find anything now?" Ginny gasped from the kitchen. "They have disposed of all our blue  
  
furry food!" Harry came down with his spare robes. "They went into my room. No one  
  
should ever go into my room." "All that cleaning and I still haven't been able to find the  
  
remote", Ron picked up a couch. Neville cleared his throat and pointed at the table. Ron  
  
ran to it as all the Wizards sat down.  
  
"I guess, we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying  
  
to figure out who Slade is, huh?" Ron asked as Neville flipped channels. "We will, but  
  
right now I'm just happy to be part of the team." They all smiled (except Harry) and as  
  
Neville flipped another channel, the screen went blank.  
  
Ron (comes back with Merriam Webster Dictionary): Looked up pedophile, and it means  
  
an adult who shows an inappropriate interest in children. Were you serious?  
  
Draconmouth: No. In the comics Slade showed a respect for Robin, just as Lestrange  
  
shows respect for Neville. I could've done Harry, but I think this is good enough.  
  
Review! 


End file.
